Their Teams
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: The Pokemon teams of various characters from Sherlock along with one-shots involving the teams and interactions with their trainers. Rated T not only to be safe but also because some of Pokedex entries referenced are pretty creepy. Tones in the one-shots will range from happy and fluffy to sad and heartbreaking.
1. Molly's Team

**Hey guys, this is just a little something to do for fun. Basically I'm just writing what kind of Pokemon teams I think some of the characters from Sherlock would have. Once I'd done simple profiles like this for 4 characters I'm going to occassionly write one-shots involving the teams listed and/or past teams that have been implied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Pokemon. I'm not British, Japanese, and/or rich.**

* * *

Molly's Team

* * *

Rotom(Ghost/Electric)

* * *

Most people weren't surprised when they heard that Molly had befriended a Ghost type Pokemon, but the fact it was the mischievous Rotom that loved causing problems is what shocked people. Before Molly started her undergraduate internship at Barts, Rotom had been a wild pokemon that loved to prank people in the hospital. Only the employees and not the patients thankfully, but it was still a nuisance to deal with. However, after spending a day at Barts, Molly had become best friends with the troublemaker. There was much rejoicing when Molly catch Rotom, however since Molly is so kind, she let's it out of its Pokeball, like she tended to do for most of her Pokemon, to the displeasure of her fellow employees. Once Rotom met Sherlock however, let's just say the consulting detective quickly learned not to trust any electronic devices at Barts if Rotom was out of its Pokeball.

* * *

Absol(Dark)

* * *

Absol had helped Molly get out of a thick forest once when she was camping. As payment for his assistance, Molly offered to battle Absol with her starter Pokemon. Molly was able to defeat him and gained another loyal friend. Absol, due to his species ability to detect nature disasters, was able to warn Molly about them, since natural disasters could lead to the death of others causing her to do overtime to help out. Absol was more well loved than Rotom, although most people would still stare at him nervously if Molly let him out of his Pokeball.

* * *

Skitty(Normal)

* * *

The first Pokemon Molly hatched from an egg was her Skitty. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but she was certainly one of the most liked. The only person to dislike the pink Pokemon was Sherlock and that was only because Skitty had a tendency to ruin Sherlock's experiments if he left them out. However she seemed oblivious to how much trouble she caused when she wandered off on her own, thus giving Molly a good reason to either keep Skitty in her Pokeball or ask a co-worker to watch the kitten Pokemon.

* * *

Lampent(Ghost/Fire)

* * *

The only Pokemon Molly didn't let out of his Pokeball while at work was Lampent. He enjoyed wandering the hospital halls a little too much. After successfully scaring nearly everyone in the building, Lampent was banned from being let out of his Pokeball unless he was needed for an emergency. Sherlock was one of the few other people to like Lampent, and only because he tended to be skilled at finding recent murder scenes, which was helpful to a bored consulting detective.

* * *

Politoed(Water)

* * *

The only Pokemon Molly didn't hatch or catch herself(with the exception of her starter since all start Pokemon were given to new trainers), Politoed had been traded from a friend in exchange for a Machoke(which evolved into a Machamp once in her friend's care). Politoed didn't take to Molly right away and would soak her with a water gun every time she was let out of her Pokeball. However, as time went on, Politoed stopped disliking her new trainer and began to love Molly as much as she did her old trainer. She picked up the habit of giving anyone who angered her a water gun to the face. Much to Sherlock's amusement and Molly's embarrassment, Anderson was the usual victim.

* * *

Sylveon(Toby)(Fairy)

* * *

Toby had been an Eevee when he was given to Molly. He was the only one of Molly's Pokemon to be given a nickname, and that was only because her friend had also been given an Eevee as a starter as well. Toby caused the least amount of trouble and/or fuss out of Molly's Pokemon. He was a powerful battler, often taking the lead in battles when Molly struggled with what to do. He loved her dearly and had evolved fairly early on in Molly's journey as a trainer. He comforted her when half of her original team had been killed in a fire the day before her first Pokemon league battle. Molly could tell Toby missed challenging gyms and other trainers, but he knew that the loss of her other Pokemon had turned Molly away from competitive battling for good. You didn't have to be a consulting detective to see that Toby wasn't going to leave Molly's side willingly anytime soon.


	2. Sherlock's Team

**Well... this took longer to update than I thought. I do have 6 more teams decided on(Mycroft, John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Moriarty's teams) I just need to add the mini stories for each Pokemon. If you have any recommendations for a character not listed, feel free to let me know in a review. Also, since you're now getting a better idea of what the teams look like, feel free to also mention any one shots you guys may want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock and/or Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here.**

* * *

Sherlock's Team

* * *

Ditto(Normal)

* * *

Ditto enjoyed helping Sherlock on cases, often transforming itself into what it thought was an important piece of evidence to ensure its trainer caught on. Sherlock more often than not got annoyed by Ditto's antics, but admitted that least Ditto occupied most of the police force's attention, allowing him to work in peace. Of course there were times when Ditto managed to stumble upon something useful and on those occasions Sherlock would thank the purple blob once back in the privacy of 221 B Baker Street. It was those rare moments of praise that encouraged Ditto to continue to attempt aid the consulting detective on cases.

* * *

Vaporeon(Water)

* * *

Vaporeon was one of Sherlock's more difficult Pokemon. She had a haughty nature and didn't get along with most Pokemon, clearly thinking herself above them. John liked to point out the similarities between her and Sherlock, usually only to receive two sets of glares and an ice cold shower the next day. Much to Sherlock's embarrassment, Vaporeon was infatuated with Molly's Sylveon, Toby. Molly thought it was adorable, while John, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson wondered if this was a sign that Sherlock _did _have romantic feelings for Toby's trainer. Sherlock would merely lecture Vaporeon on how love was a chemical defeat and to not bother. He never failed to receive a water gun to the face for his troubles.

* * *

Snubbull(Fairy)

* * *

After his Arcanine, Redbeard, died of old age, Sherlock thought he'd never get a dog Pokemon again. It was while on one of his first cases for the Yard that he found the abandoned Snubbull that had recently hatched. Snubbull decided that he would stick with Sherlock, who was not amused by the baby Pokemon's antics. Despite the odds stacked against him, he always put up a fight, eager to please his trainer, most of the time. Sherlock swore that Snubbull only begged Molly to pick him up every time he saw her was to spite him. He'd never admit to possibly being jealous of the attention the pathologist gave the fairy type Pokemon. Nope, never.

* * *

Spiritomb(Dark/Ghost)

* * *

Strangely enough, it was Sherlock's ghost type that almost never gave him trouble. Spiritomb had been received in a trade for an Eelektross. His only offense was popping out to scare Anderson when at crime scenes, something that Sherlock always overlooked despite the number of complaints. Spiritomb was good at making sure no one contaminated whatever crime scene Sherlock was at, since no one wanted to go up against the Ghost type. Spiritomb's only flaw in Sherlock's mind was his love of sweets. He was nearly ate valuable evidence that was in a batch of cookies a murder victim had been making. Needless to say that Sherlock began comparing Spiritomb to Mycroft after that, useless in the presence of dessert.

* * *

Chatot(Normal/Flying)

* * *

Chatot's ability to mimic others made him a valuable ally in Sherlock's cases. However, he tended to like repeating what Sherlock said when his trainer was annoyed or when he refused to admit to complementing others. Molly, John, Lestrade, Mycroft, and Mrs. Hudson were the ones Chatot often revealed Sherlock's secrets to. Sherlock would always swear that he needed to get rid of the pesky bird, but he didn't have the heart to do so, no matter what he said about lacking one.

* * *

Garchomp(Dragon/Ground)

* * *

Sherlock had been given an egg to raise for his starter Pokemon instead of being given a low level Pokemon from a local professor, breeder, or family member. When the egg finally hatched, he was pleased it was a Gible and not something useless. The two had a unique relationship at first, Gible having no patience for Sherlock's tendency to sit and think for hours on end and Sherlock easily getting annoyed by Gible's inability to stay still. As time when on and both grew, Sherlock into a man and Gible into a Gabite then Garchomp, they picked up on the other's habits. Sherlock became restless during cases and Garchomp became more relaxed when not in battle or helping Sherlock with an experiment or case.


End file.
